Cryogenic liquid oxygen and hydrogen propellant tanks used on launch vehicles typically require foam insulation. The foam insulation prevents environmental heat leak into the liquid bulk, and also prevents liquid air or ice formation on the tank surface. There is a slight tendency for the foam insulation currently used to insulate propellant tanks to crack and separate due to induced stresses during thermal contraction of the metal skin of the propellant tank. Once the foam is cracked and separated, moisture and air can be cryo-pumped into the insulation cavity. The moisture and air can solidify in these cavities to form ice, solid carbon dioxide, solid nitrogen, etc. The formation of such solids in the foam cavity during loading or ground hold can further increase the cracks in the foam material.
A primary concern regarding the factors of cracked insulation and ice formation is the increased potential for insulation to fall off the propellant tanks due to these factors. It is theorized that insulation loss may occur as ice under the insulation is rapidly heated during the ascent or descent of a launch vehicle. Rapid vaporization of solids results in a pressure build-up under the insulation, and it is thought that perhaps this pressure may cause the insulation to be pried from the propellant tanks.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for accomplishing the goal of improving adhesion of foam insulation, such as spray-on foam insulation, to any necessary surface of an appropriate aeronautic vehicle. In addition, it is desirable to provide a mechanical retention device that is useful in accomplishing such a method. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.